


穷途末路

by lucky_egg001



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_egg001/pseuds/lucky_egg001





	1. Chapter 1

意难平产物 不要太考虑逻辑，反正本来剧本也是逻辑感人嘛，大家就随便看看，顺便是HE  
所以！！！！！不要怕  
==================

锤基 【穷途末路】

“你把王位禅让给了我，那么，接下去你想干什么？”  
“我不知道。但或许会做一些我自己想做的事情。”  
\------------------------------------------------

沃米尔星。  
荒芜的星球，黑暗而了无生机的大地，托尔走近灵魂宝石祭坛的山脚。  
一个黑色的幽灵拦住了他的去路，或者说，正在等着迎接访客。  
“奥丁之子，阿斯加德之王，你为何又来到这里？”  
托尔抬头看向那个幽灵，并不意外他的出现，他平静的回答：“我为了灵魂而来。”  
黑色的幽灵发出嘲讽的轻笑：“你无法献出什么了，你所有挚爱的都已经失去，你一无所有。”  
托尔抬头看着那个黑色斗篷的幽灵，说：“带路吧。请带我去祭坛。”  
幽灵降下来，佝偻着身体带他走上了崎岖的山径，并一如既往的重复着叙述自己的经历，喋喋不休，尽管来这里寻找灵魂宝石的人们并不想听。  
“我曾经离宝石很近，它们的力量让我失去了理智，当时我看到它就在眼前，有了它我就可以逃脱那一败涂地的境况，并且为所欲为，我在慌乱中许愿，请它带我去一个离我所追求的东西最近的地方。然后我就来到了这里……这里什么都没有，只有一片光秃秃的石头，我变成了可悲的看守者，不生不灭，守着灵魂宝石，却无法碰触和得到它。这是一种惩罚，宝石有自己的意识，它在报复我的傲慢和贪婪。”幽灵的语气沮丧而悲戚。  
托尔一言不发的跟随着幽灵，并不打断这自言自语。  
“它骗了我，惩罚我，它是有意识的，它们都有，并且互相连接。鬼知道它们的目的是什么，我说给所有来追求此物的人听，但他们总是无动于衷，仿佛这不是什么重要的告诫，而是疯子和失败者的蠢话。”  
托尔看着前方，接口道：“我想，那是因为宝石的目的并不重要，来这里的人都被自己的愿望驱使，并且穷途末路，别无选择。”  
“你也是吗？”幽灵问。  
托尔露出痛苦的表情：“我曾追求荣耀和正义，认为那是阿斯加德神族最大的骄傲。之后我却只能当个复仇者。当复仇结束，我只是一个穷途末路的疯子。”  
“这种聊天才是真的令人乏味，尽管我已经很久没接待新的访客了。”幽灵发出低沉的怪笑。  
“当你唾手可得，却失之交臂，人就会变得疯狂。”低沉的声音在黑暗的山径里回荡。  
“奥丁之子，阿斯加德之王，雷霆之主，你什么都没有。没什么可以献祭的了。”幽灵说。  
“不，我想再试一次。”  
祭坛的尽头是悬崖，而山峦下雾气弥漫。  
他们来到了祭坛前。永恒的暗淡恒星的血红光芒，照耀在托尔英俊的脸上，他的表情沉郁而坚定。永恒的夕阳照在雷霆之神俊美而饱经悲痛的忧郁的脸庞上，他曾经有恰如阿斯加德最璀璨的朝阳那样的微笑和如同皇宫前的永不冻湖那般湛蓝和清澈无暇的双眸，那波光粼粼的双眸中是丰沛的爱与勇气。  
而今，那汪湖水宛如堕入了黑暗永夜，被迷雾遮盖，不复光彩。  
雷霆之神的笑容令人想要崇拜，而雷霆之神的哀伤让人心碎。  
托尔看了看那道悬崖。狂风吹拂着幽灵半虚半实的黑色斗篷，幽灵从黑袍中伸出一只瘦骨嶙峋的手：“奥丁之子，阿斯加德之王，你独自前来，没有带上任何人，那么你要献祭什么？”  
永夜的边际云层翻滚，忽然，一道道闪电刺破苍穹，然后才是那震耳欲聋的雷声。  
“雷电在这里没有用，你的神力也无法匹敌灵魂的统御者。”幽灵被雷声吵得有些烦躁，嘲讽着：“瞧瞧这张不甘心的失败者的脸孔。”

托尔抬头，他的泪水从眼眶中无声的流下来。  
蓝色的雷电光芒从远处照耀过来，化为暗淡吧白色光晕，把斗篷下面看守者的面孔照亮。  
那是他所熟悉的面孔。  
那狡黠的，时刻带着嘲讽的眼睛，精致得不像是冰巨人的五官，不耐烦地薄唇吐出疑惑：“你在流泪吗？奥丁之子。”  
“是的，我哭了。阿斯加德的王子，洛基，你记得你的过去吗？我认为你一直记得，但你无动于衷，并徘徊于此。你知道你成为灵魂宝石的守护者之后，阿斯加德怎样了吗？”托尔问。  
黑色斗篷的幽灵不为所动地说：“这段对话与你的要求无关。”  
“在失去了一切，连仇敌也失去了之后，我开始逐渐感觉到异样。核对我所有的记忆，在灭霸成为灰烬之后，我的子民和认识你的人都不再记得你的事迹，我问过了所有知情者，在罗杰斯获取宝石的过程中，出现了一点小小的意外，你穷途末路，正要被我带回阿斯加德，而空间宝石正好滚落在你面前，你毫不犹豫用空间宝石逃脱了追捕，接着你就……失踪了，再也没人见过你。假如父亲和母亲，我的战友和子民的死是命运的无可挽回。那么你为什么在我记忆中出现了偏差错漏，没有人记得你在神域与我并肩对抗我们的姐姐，在萨卡星与我再次重逢。也没人记得你死于灭霸的亲手戕害，你成了唯一个所有人都不记得你死过的人。我却记得，所以，我必须找到原因。接着，我想到了一个验证我猜测的方式。”  
雷霆之神的眼神恢复了往昔的清明，他的直爽和率性并不影响他神明一般的理性，在阿斯加德神族的头脑中，自然和时间有其固有的规则，有些不自然之事，未必无因，当疑惑出现，托尔毅然决然的追寻问题的答案，他跟随着行走于银河的雇佣兵游侠，走遍了所有无限宝石留下的遗迹。  
最后他在沃米尔星找到了答案的尽头。  
“起初，我只是想确认无限宝石是否还能再次出现，假如可以，那它们就可以用来实现我的心愿。毕竟它们可以改变既有现实。所以我来到了沃米尔。接着我就见到了那张熟悉的脸，那一瞬间，我突然想起了问题所在。你是最接近宝石的力量的人之一，除了灭霸之外，你利用过空间宝石，拥有过心灵宝石，或许还在救起简的时候，偷偷藏起了一片以太碎片（现实宝石），你比灭霸更早的接近成功。而灵魂宝石惩罚了你，它或许认为你这样的玩世不恭的恶作剧之神，并不配拥有毁灭宇宙的力量。所以它们把你放逐在祭坛，成了它的仆役。你记得关于我的一切，在看到我的时候，却无动于衷。”托尔抓住了幽灵黑色的袍摆。  
“真是罪有应得，我的弟弟。我相信了无限宝石是有意识的，它们自有成算。它们是某种意义上的神灵，冥冥中修改着时间空间和现实。只要它们愿意。”  
黑色斗篷下的向导安静的听着。  
“我又一次见到你了，真好。”托尔一边说着，泪水已经浸湿了他的脸颊，他始终没有停止流泪，宣泄着心中多年的痛苦。  
呼啸的风声里，裹在黑袍里的人阴森森地开口：“你一定经历了很多糟糕的事情，才哭得像个孩子，你让我看到你像条丧家犬的样子。感谢你娱乐了我，我可太寂寞了，需要前来献祭的旅客给点乐趣。那么聊天结束，想好了你要贡献什么了吗?”  
幽灵瘦骨嶙峋的手指指向了那道悬崖。  
“上一次你也这么说。我用尽方法，你依然只是个忠于职守的看守者。我只能回到山路的始端，而你再次出现了，仿佛完全不认识我。很显然你是幸运的，你没有经历那段可怕的事情。那多少是一种安慰。我们擅自以犯规的方式修改时间线，所以灵魂宝石或许想要惩罚的人是我，因为我们冒犯了它的存在和它的意志。它或许更乐意捕获宇宙中那一半的灵魂而不是归还。”托尔抬头，望着他失而复得却无法碰触的。  
“你没有可以献祭的东西的话，就请离开吧。或者想好了再来。”幽灵说。  
托尔突然笑了。  
雷霆在他四周落下，落到悬崖下方。托尔一直看着他，并张开手臂，背景是雷电的光幕和涌动的血红的云层。  
“洛基，想不想离开这里，并且得到灵魂宝石？让我来满足你的心愿，我为你献出你的兄长，雷电之神，奥丁之子。你或许深爱他，又或许不爱，或许你不是那个在飞船上走进我卧室的那个洛基，但你确实是我的弟弟。这是我唯一能够挽回和拯救你的机会了。”  
“不！”幽灵突然愤怒起来。“这没有用！托尔！”  
托尔朝幽灵微笑着：“我爱你。洛基。你看，假如这都没有用，那么我确实已经没有什么能做的了。”说罢，他往下倒去。  
“不，我不爱你，托尔！你的献祭是无用的！”幽灵声嘶力竭地喊着，接着他的身体渐渐的凝成了实体，他跌坐在地上，身上的黑色斗篷随着狂风剥离，谎言和恶作剧之神那绿色的和金色的王袍露了出来。洛基看着自己苍白的手掌，一颗橙色的宝石正慢慢的凝练。他进入了那个灵魂宝石特有的宇宙中。永恒夕阳下只有他一个人。  
“我挚爱只有自己，假如我真的想要，我当然献祭我自己。所以，我随时可以解脱，只不过我无所事事，还不如呆在这里，你这个自以为是的蠢货，托尔。”绿色的王袍随风飘浮，洛基攥着宝石，痛苦的呜咽一声。“我记得那条时间线，但我又能怎样呢？我已经从这个现世里被抹除了。我是时间的残骸，若非灵魂宝石需要这么一个向导。我也不该存在。”  
紧接着，他站了起来。他手中的宝石发出光芒，洛基则用尖利而刻薄的语气对着虚空说话：“尊敬的灵魂宝石。你似乎早就知道那个紫色的泰坦疯子会摧毁所有的宝石。你可不想这样对吗？所以你利用了托尔，还有复仇者们，并通过这种许愿的方式。从虚空中回到了现世。这就像个作弊行为，其他的宝石则流落道其他的时间轴，在宇宙中需要很漫长的时间和机会才会再次出现。你终于可以为所欲为了。”洛基手中捧着橙色宝石。  
“我不能接受。灵魂宝石。你猜猜看我在想什么。假如你不想我终其一生，用尽所有方式寻找到与你匹敌的其他宝石，最后用那个泰坦疯子差不多的方式来打搅你的娱乐……那么请把托尔还给我。然后……我会继续成为尽责的向导。要多久都可以。”他用颤抖的声音说着。  
没有回应。  
洛基叹了口气。  
突然，他感觉到一股怪异的能量，那是一种排斥的力量，他一瞬间就被扔出了那片小小的心灵宇宙空间。  
他狠狠的磕在石头地上，连续翻滚了好几圈，  
接着，一个巨大的物体迎面撞了过来，撞得他眼冒金星。  
他定了定神，发现撞得自己快要骨折的是托尔的身躯。托尔横躺着，紧闭双眼。  
洛基看了看自己手心，灵魂宝石还在，他讶异极了，这和他预想的交易不同，但他随即想到。或许这颗宝石不怎么想要自己这种向导，它必须让他滚，并选择别的妥善的人选。  
因为自己已经不再是那个可憎，无人惦记的孤独的神了，很快自己会变成连宝石也觉得烦人的自毁的疯子。比如灭霸那种……基于这个缘故，利用自己和托尔回到现世之后，反而会遭到嫌弃吧。  
洛基仿佛被烫到手一样，惊恐地爬起来，冲向了悬崖，并把橙色宝石狠狠的丢了下去。他当然没听到落地的声音。现在宝石得另外找个说人话，懂得人性的向导来传达它的意识了。  
但那应该不难。只要消息走漏，总是有力量强大的机灵鬼和倒霉蛋会受诱惑前来的，而消息总会走漏。  
洛基拍了拍托尔的脸颊，托尔英俊的脸看起来受了很多苦楚，有些憔悴，而洛基最后狠狠朝那张脸抽了一耳光。  
托尔猛地坐了起来。  
“哦！天啊，这是……这是英灵殿吗？”  
洛基像是看白痴一样看着哥哥：“你没长眼吗？当然是在沃米尔。我们走吧。”  
“你是……”托尔不可置信的看着他，他现在才开始考虑自己的行为是否仅仅是追寻了一个幻象。  
“我是什么你最好先别太纠结，我们得先离开这里，以免宝石万一反悔。”  
“它已经进化到可以反悔了吗？”  
“它至少会不耐烦。”  
什么都不想要，只想要彼此的人才能安然离开，这当然只是传言。当你穷途末路，你会想要试试的。

 

  
END


	2. Chapter 2

洛基的飞船从沃米尔升空，船上没有其他人。但通信器里一长串的留言几乎要把屏幕撑爆。  
洛基冷眼瞧着托尔狼狈的回复消息，全部都是待会儿再聊。  
“你根本没打算把飞船开回去对吗？”坐到副驾驶的位置上，洛基拧着眉头问。  
托尔无辜的看着他：“我以为是这样的，说真的这离我设想的最好局面要好太多，有点过分了。或许现在，我在灵魂宝石的梦境里。感谢你打我那一下，我认为如果是梦境的话，你应该下手没那么狠。”托尔摸着自己的脸，上面红了一块。

听到梦境，洛基眯起眼，他确实在灵魂宝石的奴役下做了好几个梦，在梦里他们为了对抗莫名其妙出现的姐姐而毁掉了辉煌的阿斯加德，然后他和托尔只能带着子民逃亡地球，但中途遇到了那个泰坦疯子。  
他被杀了。  
他知道，这其实不是梦，而是他经历过的其中一个命运。而且这是必须的。  
早在母亲死亡之时，他身上的魔力与日俱增，仿佛他真的与弗莱娅血脉相连，因为他同样是巫师养大的孩子，跟母亲一样。  
他没有那双看穿空间时间的眼睛，但他有魔法的直觉。  
他预感到了自己的陨落，只不过没有办法看到灵魂宝石允许的范围之外。他的不安由来已久，所以显得玩世不恭。  
到底他是个有天赋的巫师，他知道靠近无限宝石中任何一颗都可能遭到厄运，但他就是无法克制，这是报应，他追求力量，反抗父亲，渴望权利和荣耀。最后还是被灵魂宝石选中了。  
他现在的存在是时间的缝隙里的碎片，他知道这点，也是为什么他认为当一个孤独的向导或许是他该有的归属，反正他也无法离开，他希望托尔确实认为他死了，不然他又能干什么呢？反复来悬崖上悼念他的幽灵吗？

可他的哥哥，不讲道理，鲁莽的，大胆妄为，不管不顾的笨蛋哥哥，就这样闯入了死亡之国，在沃米尔的山顶上大放厥词，以灵魂换灵魂，再一次企图拉他回到凡尘俗世。  
最过分的就是，居然做到了。阿萨神族的鲁莽令冰巨人着实吃惊，他们创造神域的气魄果真一脉相承到了现在，砍掉世界树当柴烧恐怕也没什么为难的。  
而现在他坐在副驾驶，开始考虑一个很尴尬的问题。  
他早有预感，知道自己前途暗淡，恐怕很快命运之线就要到了尽头，他承认自己越来越不安，以至于不管不顾，有点自毁。  
在梦境里，或者说另外一条真实的，托尔和他可能经历的时间轴上，他……确实一时冲动，进了托尔的船舱卧室，就在从阿斯加德逃离的飞船上。  
那次他们并肩战斗，说真的，看到托尔从天而降，像个真正的雷霆之神，所向披靡的时候，他真的有点为他骄傲。这就是托尔，奥丁之子，他的兄长，他从小到大相依相伴并且日常欺负的王子殿下~他英俊高贵，待人坦诚，烈日骄阳一样能够融化最冰冷的霜雪，神威赫赫，迅如雷霆。一切好的词汇都可以加诸于他身上。  
而他嫉妒，恶作剧与谎言之神一边承认那份美好，一边嫉妒。最终这份嫉妒或许化作了更糟糕的东西。  
是占有欲。  
他本来没想这样，他想体面的，像个桀骜不驯的坏蛋弟弟那么退场，在哥哥面前用悲戚的情绪暗示一点什么命运啦，终结啦。人终有归途，要看开之类的，让托尔慌张一下，然后再开几句玩笑狠狠嘲讽他一番。那就很像他平时的为人。  
可是，或许是雷霆之神那无时无刻都难以隐藏的为他所吸引的深邃眼神，他知道自己无法对这种凝望保持视而不见听而不闻。托尔在他说话的时候就这么看着他，灼热而平静的，在紧紧拥抱之后没有放开手，在巫师打算说出谶言之前先一步说了一句令神祗都尴尬慌乱的言辞。  
洛基发誓，他进去的时候也并不知道或者期待会真正发生什么，他就是——想在那儿，当托尔拥抱他的时候抱着的是真实的他。仅此而已，这就表示他还是个有情感的人，这没什么好羞耻的。  
所以后面的那个情不自禁的，混乱的吻，是纯属意外。  
吻之后乱七八糟的请求是意外中的意外。  
洛基没心理准备，还在思考中，他错过了说严肃话题的时机，但或许这是一个比他的主题更为严肃的话题。  
总之，他大概是没有提出反对意见，所以托尔就擅自行动了。  
而他们在缠绵中滚到了卧室的床榻上，接着他们可能有点失控。  
他当时有点慌乱，但很快就冷静下来，他认为或许这没什么不好的，可以避免严肃话题，而托尔一直在说些打扰他思绪的话，他只能选择用更多的亲吻和行动来打断他。  
这不是他的狡猾阴暗的计划的一部分，他的计划原本很体面。  
但那一晚非常棒，接近完美。以至于第二天他们又搞在了一起。这就很不体面。  
但无论是托尔那喷薄而出的压抑情感，还是洛基的虚荣心，以及他们两个都克制了很久的欲望都得到了满足，确实不能再好了。  
所以他就算在沃米尔的悬崖上的时候，也没有过度的被折磨，他的记忆是灵魂宝石的恩赐。是唯一不让他陷入崩溃的理智的柱石。灵魂宝石也清楚这点。  
洛基保持着严肃的表情看着外头的星空。而托尔在回复了第二十七个“待会解释。”之后，终于再次看向了弟弟。  
他的眼神就像是看着失而复得的珍宝，害怕它突然消失害怕自己在做梦。  
托尔小心翼翼地问：“你记得……什么事吗？”  
洛基望了他一眼：“你指什么，我亲爱的哥哥，奥丁之子，阿斯加德之王？”  
托尔于是转过头。看向另外一边。  
“不 ，没事，事实上，不记得也没关系。”托尔努力的克制着自己微微颤抖的肩膀，他的情绪还无法平复，但他一定不能再破坏这一切了，一点儿都不行，如果这个洛基不记得他们除了兄弟之外的事情，也没关系，那是梦境和命运的一部分罢了。  
洛基有点生气，但他不想发作，以后应该有得是机会。


End file.
